Jemmye Carroll
Gameplay Battle of the Seasons Bio: Three years removed from a Real World experience laced with drama, Team New Orleans arrives in Turkey with some serious excess baggage. Knight and Jemmye may have found love in NOLA, but their relationship recently ended when Knight cheated on Jemmye with his ex-girlfriend. Even more than winning The Challenge, Knight hopes to win back Jemmye's heart and convince her he's a changed man, "She's playing hard to get, but I'm persistent." Knight will also have to set aside his differences with Preston, who is far more at home on the dance floor than the playing field. "It's not like I ever was doing sports or anything. I think for me, my personal challenge is going to be to keep my heart in it," Preston notes. Hoping to prove she's more than just her stunning good looks, McKenzie rounds out the team, explaining, "I want to show everyone that I am a little angel, but I can also be as intense as they are." Can New Orleans put their issues on the back burner for the sake of competition? Or will drama ruin their chance at victory? Rivals II Bio: Undoubtedly the feistiest duo on Rivals II, Camila and Jemmye bring explosive personalities, short fuses, and a couple of gnarly accents to the game. While these two have proven they can hang in any physical competition, communication will be their real challenge. Jemmye explains, "I honestly think Camila and I need a translator. Half the time I have no clue what she's saying." But if this pair can keep their tempers in check and learn to trust each other, they could go all the way. A former Division I athlete, Jemmye is no slouch when it comes to performing in challenges, but Camila's unfiltered emotional outbursts could jeopardize their social game. Will fireworks fly when Brazilian brass meets Southern sass? Or will this explosive duo flame out in a flash? Money Won: $7,500 Free Agents Bio: Jemmye proved to be a true competitor on Rivals II, reaching the finals in only her second Challenge. The epitome of “work hard, play hard,” this former Division I athlete is ready to top last season’s performance. She explains, “At this point, the only thing that’s acceptable is first or second. If I don’t get first or second, then I didn’t do what I came here to do.” Brimming with confidence, Jemmye will take on the most daredevil tasks in challenges and has no fear when it comes to elimination rounds, “I’ve been to enough eliminations at this point where I’ll go in against whoever, but I’m not gonna count any of these females out.” Battle of the Exes II Bio: Rowdy Challenge vets Knight and Jemmye are better known for their party-hard antics than their athletic acumen. However, on this season on Battle of the Exes II, these unpredictable underdogs will have to find a way to work together if they hope to stay in the game. Jemmye is determined to take home a win, but stresses, “I have no game plan for working with Knight. We can't even get along as friends. I don't know what to expect from us as partners.” Knight seems more interested in pushing Jemmye’s buttons than winning the prize money, “I know how to get under her skin very well. Sometimes I go a little too far with it, but that's who I am at times, a habitual line crosser.” Will this dysfunctional duo be able to overcome their mutual contempt and make it to the Finals? Or will their sharp-tongued bickering send them spiraling into their old pitfalls? XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: Jemmye is known for more than just her loose lips and gossip tendencies. On Rivals II, when paired with her foe Camila, Jemmye didn’t hesitate to say how she’d rather let Camila suffocate between two inner tubes than hear her voice anymore. Challengers should be careful to share any intel with Jemmye because she won’t hesitate to hang out everyone else’s dirty laundry and secrets. Who will be her target on Dirty 30? Vendettas Bio: Jemmye has no Challenge wins under her belt, and this big personality is antsy to get her first title. On Dirty 30, she used her political savvy to make it close to the end of the game. But she definitely caused a lot of drama: She pitted best friends Jenna and Kailah against one another when she pulled the Double Cross, which would eventually come back to bite her. Has Jemmye learned from her villainous mistakes? Or will she continue on her reign of terror and get the coveted big W? Eliminations Battle of the Seasons Rivals II Free Agents Battle of the Exes II XXX: Dirty 30 Gallery JemmyeSeasons.png|Battle of the Seasons JemmyeRivals2.png|Rivals II JemmyeFA.png|Free Agents JemmyeExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II JemmyeXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: New Orleans (2010) Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Vendettas